


Maybe, Baby

by youcallitadude



Series: Bechloe Family Shenanigans [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallitadude/pseuds/youcallitadude
Summary: Chloe's plan to convince Beca it's time to start a family.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Family Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Maybe, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Folks! This is a story I moved from my FF.net account over to here. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. Feel free to follow me on tumblr: you-call-it-a-dude

Beca and Chloe had been arguing all week. Well, no. Not so much an argument as it was a very long and sometimes loud disagreement. Chloe recently started to express her desire to have a baby. Beca knew that marrying Chloe meant having babies. She wanted babies with Chloe and that alone was a huge deal for her. She never wanted kids, but when she and Chloe started dating and then got married, she was excited about the prospect of having little tiny redheads with blue eyes running around their house or seeing Chloe walk around the house with a baby bump that she can kiss. This disagreement they were having wasn’t about actually having the kids, it was the fact that Beca just wasn’t ready for it. Financially speaking, they were ready, they owned a house, saved enough money for the treatments, and they each have stable jobs. They had been saving money for a few years now so they could pay all this money and still live comfortably and now that the money was there, Chloe was itching to get started. 

When the redhead approached Beca that Monday evening during dinner and brought up having a baby, she was shocked when Beca had just blurted out ‘no’, only to recant her statement when she realized what she had been thinking didn’t somehow travel to Chloe’s brain. She noticed Chloe’s eyes glass over immediately and when she stood up to go storm off into another room, Beca snagged her by the wrist and pulled her onto her lap. She was hoping to soothe her wife by telling her it didn’t seem like the right time and that she wasn’t ready, but that only upset her more because that’s what Beca has been telling her for the past three years. When they got married she said they could try after they bought a house. Then after they bought the house Beca said they should take time to save money and just enjoy being a married couple and all of that pacified Chloe, until now. They had spent that entire week bickering back and forth. Most of the time the bickering came to a halt when Beca would poorly convey something that either makes Chloe upset or angry. Then Beca would climb into bed at night and hold Chloe tight while whispering apologies in her ear. Then the next morning something would set them off and they would argue about it again. So when Chloe notified Beca that they would be watching her coworker’s son, Oliver, Saturday afternoon, Beca narrowed her eyes in suspicion because this seemed too coincidental. But she kept her suspicions to herself because she knew that being around a baby would make Chloe happy, even though it would also make her baby fever rise. 

Beca sat in the family room with her laptop on her lap, working on some budgets and music arrangements for work. The doorbell rang and Chloe jumped up from her spot on the other end of the couch and sprinted across the house to answer the door, but Beca remained in her seat. She could hear Chloe squeal and talk animatedly, and then she talked normally to her coworker before she shouted a goodbye and shut the door. She heard Chloe’s footsteps making their way over to the family room and she couldn’t help but smile at her wife’s giggles. She finally looked up when the redhead entered the room and she saw the cutest little seven -month old little boy who was so-

“Chubby. Oh my God, Chlo he is so chubby.” Beca stood up to meet Chloe halfway and she immediately took in the little boy’s features. His cheeks were so chubby that it looked like he had been storing is last meal in them, she’s pretty sure his thighs were bigger than hers and even his chubby little toes had rolls. She was internally swooning over this little boy. “Isn’t he big for being seven months?”

“Oh yeah, totes,” Chloe said as she heaved him onto her other hip. “He weighs twenty-three pounds.”

“What?! Oh my goodness. I swear that’s how much I weighed when I was like ten!” Beca teased, pinching his chunky inner thigh and making him giggle. “You’re such a chunky monkey aren’t you, Ollie? Look at those thighs.” She punctuated her sentence with another pinch to his thighs and he giggled so loudly, making his cheeks rise up and practically cover his eyes.

“There are some toys for him in his diaper bag. If you hold him I can go get them.” Beca pulled away from the giggling baby, her smile faltered and she began looking anxious.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll get them. Is his bag in the kitchen?” Chloe nodded and sat on the couch. Her back and arms were starting to hurt already and she felt like she needed a break. Beca scurried into the kitchen and unzipped the blue backpack that was resting inside of his carrier car seat. She rifled through it and pulled out a stuffed dog, a set of teething car keys, and a giraffe rattle. She also pulled out this clear little ring that she assumed was a teething toy as well. She made her way back to Chloe who smiled up at her.

“You can stick that clear one in the freezer,” Chloe pointed out when Beca handed it to her. “It’ll feel nice on his little gums. Isn’t that right, handsome?” She pinched one of his not so little cheeks and he made a little grunting noise, reaching for the rattle Beca was holding. The brunette handed it to him and he threw himself back against Chloe’s chest, aggressively shaking his rattle and bouncing up and down.

“I’ll go put this in the freezer.” Beca stood up, set the other toys on the couch and made her way to the freezer and put the toy in it. She shut it and went back to Chloe and Ollie, kneeling between Chloe’s legs so she was face to face with the baby. “Hey little dude.” Ollie shot forward and waved his rattle in Beca’s face. “I see it!” He started babbling loudly and the brunette nodded her head, acting as if they were having a conversation. “Oh yeah?” Ollie gave a very enthusiastic babble and Beca put her hands up in defense. “Okay! I’m sorry. No need to yell.”

“What are you two talking about?” Chloe asked, pushing hair from Beca’s face.

“Politics,” She said with a shrug. She stood up from her kneeled position and made her way to the couch. Ollie made his displeasure of Beca leaving by pouting for a moment before letting out a loud cry, turning his head towards Beca and reaching for her.

“Awe, Beca! Go back by him. He wants you!” Chloe pouted as she rocked the crying baby to soothe him.

“I can’t kneel, Chloe. My knees are for the birds,” Beca said as she rubbed her knees. 

“Okay, then at least hold him. He obviously wants your attention.”

“Chlo, I don’t really know how to hold a –“ Beca was interrupted by Ollie being plopped onto her lap. “-baby.” Beca sighed in defeat and cautiously wrapped her arms around him. He immediately stopped crying and rested comfortably on Beca’s lap. Chloe couldn’t help but giggle at Beca’s tense and nervous face.

“Relax, baby.” Chloe ran her hand up and down Beca’s arm and she relaxed, leaning back and getting comfortable. “See? You’re a natural.” Chloe snuggled up next to Beca and Ollie. She put her arm around her wife and smoothed down Ollie’s stray hairs. 

//////////

Chloe loved seeing this side of Beca. It’s a side of her that she’s never actually seen before. Sure she has seen the brunette with her younger cousins who were like five or six, but she’s never seen her with a baby. She could feel her heart swelling and breaking all at the same time. She knew Beca would be a great mom, but she also knew that Beca was afraid to do it because she didn’t want to be like her dad and Chloe could understand that. Well, to a certain extent. She doesn’t know what is it is like to have divorced parents, to have a dad who pushed for a relationship only to have him wreck it once they had one. Chloe’s parents were still together; her dad even calls her at least once a week just to check up on her and Beca. She knew she was playing dirty by asking her coworker if she could babysit Oliver. She even told Abby of her reasoning behind it and the woman was all for letting her use her son to convince Beca. Honestly, Abby was also excited at the prospect of having a day to spend with her husband or even better, just herself. So this whole situation was killing two birds with one stone and it made Chloe feel a little better about doing it. She watched Ollie grip Beca’s fingers and how Beca moved his arms to make him dance. The redhead honestly wasn’t expecting Beca to take to Ollie so fast. She isn’t complaining, but now that she’s seen how Beca is with him she is probably going to spend the rest of his visit with an aching heart because what if Beca still makes her wait?

“Hey, are you okay babe?” Beca asked, breaking Chloe from her thoughts. 

“Yeah, totes.” She smiled and patted Beca’s leg. “I’m going to make us some lunch!” She stood up and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

“Wait!” Beca called out after her. “Don’t leave me alone with him!” 

“Come in the kitchen then!” Chloe shouted back at her from the kitchen. Beca looked down at Ollie who was already looking at her and smiling.

“Um, okay. Let’s do this.” She said to herself more so than Ollie. She looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out how she’d carry him. “I don’t need to support your head, right?” Ollie just stared up at her with a blank look on his face before grunting. “I’ll take that as a no.” She scooted herself to the edge of the couch then stood up, quickly lifting Ollie to rest on her hip. “Holy shit, dude. Carrying you is a work out.” Beca slowly made her way to the kitchen with the baby. She caught a glimpse of Chloe quickly wiping tears off her cheeks before returning to making lunch. Beca was ready to ask what was wrong, but the chubby little boy in her arms was demanding her attention. “What’s up, bud?” The baby whined and reached his hand up towards the boxes of cereal on top of the fridge. “I don’t think you can eat that. That’s for kids with teeth only, right babe?”

“Yep, that’s right! Let me just get our chicken in the oven and I’ll see what he has to eat.”

“Okay, love. Take your time.” Beca gripped Ollie under his armpits and lifted him above her head, towards the cereal boxes. When Ollie reached his arm out to grab it, Beca quickly pulled him back. “Sike!” Ollie let out a loud laugh before reaching up again. The brunette took a deep breath and lifted him over her head again, the pulling him back, “Sike!” Ollie cheeks were starting to turn pink from how hard he was laughing. Beca did it one last time before groaning and setting him back on her hip. “I think I pulled something.”

“He isn’t that bad, Becs.” Chloe said as she rifled through the backpack, pulling out different baby foods and a container of formula.

“In case you have forgotten, wife, I am a weak string bean.” Chloe grabbed the sweet potato baby food and opened it, the little pop noise making Beca jump and making Ollie drool. 

“If my memory serves me correctly, you can pick me up just fine and I know for a fact I weigh more than him.” She sat at the table and pulled a chair in front of her, she patted it for Beca and she sat down with Ollie on her lap, facing Chloe.

“I don’t lift you over my head though.” The redhead narrowed her eyes at Beca.

“You’ve got me there.”

//////////

They finished feeding Ollie and decided to take their lunch into the living room so the baby could roll around and play while they ate. Beca laid a blanket on the floor and set him down on it, putting his toys around him. He grabbed his rattle and his keys and just when to town. Beca practically inhaled her lunch and threw herself onto the floor next to the baby when she set her plate down. Ollie leaned forward on his hands and knees and started bouncing and babbling, making Beca laugh.

“Go, Ollie, go. Go, Ollie, go.” Beca clapped along to his bounces until Ollie was over it and rolled onto his back and yawned. “Uh oh! Someone is sleepy, Chlo!”

“Beca, you already took a nap today.” Chloe said with a wink as she lay on the opposite side of Ollie.

“Very funny.”

//////////

Beca and Chloe both lay on the blanket, playing with Ollie for almost an hour. The brunette was making funny faces at him while Chloe tickled his belly and kissed his chubby cheeks, making him laugh when she would blow a raspberry on them. 

“You know, Ollie, you’re really cute, but mine and Chlo’s babies are going to be cuter. Yes they are!” Beca said as she nuzzled her nose against his other cheek. Chloe’s breath hitched, but she didn’t dare look up from Ollie. Beca was in a headspace right now where she just said everything she was thinking and Chloe didn’t want to ruin that. “Oh my god. Ew!”

“What? What’s wrong?” She looked up and Beca who was covering her nose. 

“Do you not smell that?!” Chloe made a face of confusion before something foul smelling hit her nose.

“Oh! I think he pooped. I’ll be back.” She scrambled up to get the diapers and wipes.

“We will be here.” Beca said, one hand over her mouth muffling her words and the other resting on the baby’s tummy. Chloe came back and tossed the diaper at Beca, hitting her in the face. “Hey!” Chloe knelt down and set the wipes on the floor. She pulled down his little jean shorts and put them aside. “Oh my god. His onesie doesn’t buckle!” Beca said choking back a laugh.

“What?” Chloe looked down and saw that Beca was right. His onesie was completely unbuttoned and didn’t look like it was able to button at all. “Oh my goodness! You need some new clothes, cutie!” Chloe pushed up the onesie and unfastened his diaper. She pulled back the top of the diaper, but immediately covered him back up when she heard Beca gagging. “It isn’t that bad!” She pulled the diaper back and Beca gagged again.

“Are you kidding?! It smells like a sewer. I need to leave.” She said, scrambling to get up as she gagged.

“Stop gagging! You’re going to make me do it!” The redhead said, fighting back the urge. When Chloe began wiping his butt, Beca gagged loudly one more time, a string of drool falling out of her mouth. “Ew, Beca!” Chloe let out a small gag, but composed herself. Beca ran away from the two of them and stood behind the couch with her nose covered.

“I feel like I can taste it, Chlo!” Chloe quickly wrapped up changing his diaper. She threw the dirty one in a plastic bag and tied it. She turned and whipped it at Beca, who squawked as she dove to the ground. “You suck!” Chloe threw her head back and laughed, making Ollie laugh too.

“Did you think that was funny, handsome? I thought it was funny!” She tickled his thighs before pulling his shorts up. “Bec, go throw that out please.”

“Yes, master.” Beca picked up the bag and headed for the kitchen, dragging her right leg across the floor to mimic the Igor walk. 

“You’re such a dork.” She stood up and picked up Ollie, following Beca to the kitchen. “I’m going to make this guy a bottle and see if I can get him to nap until his mama come.

“Sounds good, baby.” Beca said with her shirt over her mouth and nose, spraying the inside of the trashcan with Febreze. 

“Could you be anymore dramatic?” The redhead asked as she poured the water into Ollie’s bottle. Hoisting him up higher on her hip when she started slipping down. She scooped the formula into the bottle. With a little bit of struggle, she screwed the cap on tightly and shook it. Ollie eagerly reached for the bottle and babbled. “Let’s go eat, sweetheart.” Chloe and Ollie made their way into the living room. Beca was already seated on the couch waiting for them. Figuring Ollie wouldn’t really be into TV at the moment, she turned on Dexter.

“Hey, Chlo?”

“Yeah, baby?” Chloe sat next to Beca cross-legged. She sat Ollie on her lap and shook the bottle once more.

“Can I hold him while he eats?” Chloe raised her eyebrows in shock, but immediately complied, handing Beca the hungry baby. Beca cradled him in her arms with his head resting in the crook of her left elbow, which she had rested on the arm of the couch. He looked up at her and smiled. She scrunched her face up at him and pressed the bottle against his lips. He immediately opened his mouth again began eating.

Chloe looked over at her wife. She was looking down at Ollie with a big smile on her face. She was tracing patterns on the palm of one of his hands and she could see his eyes close longer every time he blinked. The redhead was trying not to get excited that this plan might have actually worked. She honestly thought it was a long shot and if it doesn’t work, her thirst to have a baby could be satisfied for at least another week. She watched Beca pull the bottle from the sleeping baby’s mouth and saw her squirm in her seat.

“Want me to take him?” She held her hands out, expecting Beca to hand him over. 

“Um, no.” She pulled him closer to her chest. “I’ve got him.” She shifted so her back was pressed against the arm of the chair and carefully maneuvered him so he was sleeping with his head tucked into her neck. Chloe pulled Beca’s feet onto her lap and smiled to herself.

//////////

Almost two hours later, Chloe got a text from Abby that she was pulling up. She had spent the last half hour getting the boy’s things together and straightening up the house (only after Beca assured her she would be fine with him while he slept). The redhead quietly made her way to the front door and opened it just as Abby stepped onto the porch. They greeted each other with a hug and Chloe led her coworker into the house.

“He fell asleep maybe like an hour and a half ago. I got his stuff together for you.” Chloe looked through the backpack one last time before she went to the freezer and pulled out the teething ring. “I thought something was missing.” She tossed it into the backpack and zipped it up again. “I’ll go tell Beca you’re here. You can come with if you want.” Abby nodded and followed behind Chloe. The redhead abruptly stopped when she entered the living room. Beca had fallen asleep at some point in the last thirty minutes. She threw a blanket over herself and Ollie and held him protectively against her. Abby nudged Chloe’s side and she had a smirk on her face.

“Do you think your little plan worked?” Chloe covered her face with her hands and sighed.

“God, I hope so.” She walked over to Beca and sat at the edge of the couch. “Bec, baby.” She pushed hair from her wife’s face and her heart clenched a little when Beca opened her eyes and instinctively held Ollie tighter.

“Hmm?” She replied sleepily.

“It’s time for Ollie to go home.” Beca looked behind Chloe and offered a sad smile to Jenny.

“Oh, okay. Already though?”

“It’s almost six o’clock my love.” Beca just nodded and slowly sat up. Chloe moved out of the way so Beca can stand up. She walked over to Abby and reluctantly handed the still sleeping baby over to his mom. Abby took him into the kitchen and strapped him into his seat. They both walked Abby and the baby to the door and Beca almost seemed sad that he was leaving. “What should we do for dinner?” 

“Can we have Mexican food?” 

“I’ll call it in!”

//////////

Beca was oddly quiet the rest of the night. She still let Chloe cling to her, she still made little jokes during Chopped, but she didn’t seem all there and it kind of worried Chloe. Maybe she fucked up by trying to this onto Beca. On the other hand Beca has been forcing her to wait, but that isn’t the point. She wasn’t trying to traumatize her wife and she thoroughly seemed like she enjoyed having him around. She was only trying to show Beca what she was craving and what cuteness the brunette was missing out on. Now she’s scared that the pushed any thoughts of Beca wanting a baby completely out of her head.

“I can smell you thinking all the way from the bathroom.” Beca said as she wiped toothpaste off her mouth and climbed into bed next to Chloe. She climbed behind the redhead and wrapped her arm around the redhead. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just about work stuff.” 

“Oh, alright babe.” Chloe smiled at Beca even though she knew the brunette couldn’t see it. They both sat in silence, each of them thinking the other was asleep, until Beca’s hand traveled down to Chloe’s stomach and softly drummed her fingertips against it. “Hey, Chlo?” The redhead perked up and could practically feel her heart beating out of her chest.

“Yeah, baby?” 

“I- um,” Beca bit her lip for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. “I think we should have a baby.” Chloe immediately turned and excitedly straddled Beca, smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh my gosh. You mean right now? Like have one right now?!” She bounced on Beca, making her laugh.

“Well not right now like right this second, but yeah, right now.” The redhead leaned forward and buried her face in Beca’s chest. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and held her tight, rocking her side to side. The redhead popped her head up and placed a wet kiss on Beca’s lips.

“So we are actually going to do this? We are finally going to have a baby?” Chloe asked, almost as a way to make sure this was actually happening. Beca just gave Chloe a big, toothy smile.

“Yeah, Chlo. We’re gonna have a baby.”


End file.
